


The Beast

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Harry, Eleanor is the Enchantress, Happy Ending, Harry is Belle, Height change, Louis is taller than Harry, Louis is the Beast, M/M, Niall is Lumiere, Smut at end, Taylor is Gaston, Zayn is Cogsworth, basically Beauty and The Beast, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Larry version of Beauty and The Beast!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my Wattpad and is completed there as well. I've changed some stuff and left some stuff the same as the movie so no copyright intended with those bits :) xx
> 
> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

_"_ Once upon a time, in a faraway land

  
A young Prince lived in a shining castle

  
Although he had everything his heart desired, 

  
The Prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. 

  
But then, one winter's night, an old beggar-woman came to the castle, 

  
And offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. 

  
Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the Prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away,

  
But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, For beauty is found within. 

And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away To reveal a beautiful Enchantress. 

  
The Prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, For she had seen that there was no love in his heart. 

  
And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous Beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. 

  
Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. 

  
The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year.

  
If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return, By the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. 

  
If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. 

  
As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope. 

  
For who could ever learn to love a Beast?"


	2. Chapter One

Harry woke up to the morning sun beating in through the window of his bedroom in his mother’s home. He stretched and smiled when the noise of his mother working in the basement reached his ears. Hurrying out of bed he pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a solid white v-neck. After brushing his teeth he headed out of his room, shaking his head and running his fingers through his curly brown hair.

Out in the small dining room he snatched up his school bag and proceeded down to the basement, taking the stairs two at a time. Harry stopped in the doorway and smiled. His mother was moving around multiple paintings, trying to decide whether or not any of them were good enough to submit to be placed in an art competition where the winner would have their painting featured in one of the biggest art galleries in the world.

“Mum, I’m off to school.” Harry said stepping forward.

Anne looked up and smiled at her son, “Alright darling, have a good day.”

She moved to kiss his cheek and he waved goodbye, heading back up the stairs to the front door. The school was relatively close by so he walked.

“Harry!” he heard his best mate, Liam, call out.

“Hey Li!” Harry replied hurrying over to his friend.

“Has your mum picked a painting yet?” Liam asked as they walked towards their first class.

“No, that’s what she was doing when I left.” Harry answered turning down the hallway.

“Uh-oh… bitch alert.” Liam muttered and Harry looked up to see none other than Taylor Poole strutting down the hallway towards them.

“Harryyyy.” Taylor cooed, stopping in front of him.

“What do you want Taylor?” Harry asked, he really wasn’t in the mood for this today… or any day for that matter.

“There’s a party this Friday night… I need a date and I want you to take me.” She said batting her mascara covered eyelashes at him.

“No.” Harry answered moving to walk around her.

“Um. I think yes.” Taylor snapped moving to block his way.

Harry laughed blandly at her, “Uh I think… No.” and with that he quickly moved around her and continued down the hall leaving her glaring at his back.

“You will be mine Harry Styles… mark my words.” Taylor called after him and he shook his head.

“She’s bloody annoying.” Liam muttered under his breath.

“You’re not telling me anything new.” Harry chuckled as they entered their class.

The day goes by rather slow, but eventually Harry finds himself walking home. He’s nearing his street when he hears someone coming up behind him. Glancing back he sees Taylor and groans.

“Harry! Babe! Wait up!” She calls to him and he pauses.

“What Taylor!?” Harry growls out; he’s just ready to be home.

“Pick me up at 8 for the party Friday night.” She said running her fingers through her blonde hair.

“I told you, I’m not taking you. Find someone else.” Harry replied then continued walking.

“You will take me Harry, it’s not an option.” Taylor calls after him but he ignores her and keeps walking.

“Mum, I’m home!” Harry announces as he enters their home.

“Down here darling!” Anne calls back and Harry walks down to the basement.

His mother his standing in front of three paintings, but it’s the one in the middle that captures Harry’s attention. It’s a sunset painting with two perfectly painted people walking along a beach, hand in hand.

“Mum! That one is perfect!” Harry exclaims pointing at the canvas.

“You think so love?” Anne asks standing beside him.

“Yes! You have to submit that one!” He smiles over at her.

Anne smiles back and nods her head, “If that’s the one you think, then that’s the one I’ll take.”

She picks up the painting and puts it in a special carrying case. They walk upstairs and Anne picks up her suitcase and car keys.

“I must be going if I want to make the competition. You’ll be alright while I’m away?” She asks stroking Harry’s lightly tan cheek.

“Of course, I’ll call you if anything happens.” Harry promises and she kisses his cheek then hugs him tightly.

“I love you darling.” Anne says as she pulled back.

“I love you too mum.” Harry waves as she walks out the door and puts her things in her car.

Harry knew she wanted to leave now so she could make it through the dense forest that separated their small town from the neighboring one. He had heard many tales of people wondering into that forest and never returning, though he figured they were just stories to stop the curiosity of children.

He watched as his moms car drove off, not knowing he was about to find out just how true those very stories were.


	3. Chapter Two

**-Anne-**

I looked down at the map after coming to a stop on an old dirt road in the middle of the forest. It just didn’t make any sense… I should have been out of here by now. Had I missed a turn? No… I was sure I hadn’t.

The road had gone from pavement to dirt a few miles back and the trees seemed to grow thicker and the forest in general eerier. Picking up my cell phone I realized I had no signal, I couldn’t even call Harry or anyone for help. Reaching back to the key in the ignition I turned it but nothing happened.

I frowned and tried again but the car refused to start. Looking out the window I could see a sign a little ways down the road. It was growing dark quickly so I decided to adventure out and see if what the sign said… maybe it would lead to someone that could help me.

Climbing out of the car, I pocketed my phone just in case I was able to get any signal as I walked. Night seemed to fall rapidly as I neared the sign. Using the light from my phone I held it up to the sign and frowned… the words that had been carved into the wood weren’t legible anymore; it was as though something had clawed them away as scratch marks covered the sign.

I heard the bushes off to the right of me rustle and my head snapped in their direction. The moon was putting off enough light for me to see something move. I backed away from the bushes then turned and ran down the road the sign had been pointing to.

I could hear something approaching me from behind at a fast pace… I could hear growling and I didn’t have to turn around to know what it was. It was well known that wolves were abundant in these woods, frequently seen by people driving through.

 Ahead, I could see large gates and I forced myself to run faster despite being out of breath and my legs burning. I reached out and grasped the gate, pulling and pushing it, desperate for it to open.

“PLEASE OPEN UP!” I yelled as it began to rain and the cool winter night air blew around me.

The wolves were closing in when the gate suddenly opened and I stumbled in. I kicked the gate closed just as the hungry animals reached me. Their paws shot through the gate, claws out, trying to get me. I shuffled backwards just as one managed to rake its sharp claws down my leg, tearing my pants and slicing through my skin.

I slowly stood up and turned around, forgetting the cell phone that had fallen from my hand when I fell. There before me was an enormous castle. It was dark and almost haunted looking. Glance around I didn’t see any form of life so I decided my best bet would be to stay in the castle if I could get in until morning.

Walking forward, I opened the large heavy door and stepped inside slowly.

“Hello?” I whispered stepping further into the dark room. “Hello? Is someone there?”

**-Third Person POV-**

Zayn and Niall watched as the mystery woman entered the castle. They remained hidden, casting glances at one another.

“Hello? Hello? Is someone there?” They heard the light female voice call out.

Niall looked at Zayn, “She must have lost her way in the woods.” He whispered.

“Keep quiet Niall, maybe she’ll go away!” Zayn whispered back giving the younger lad a pointed look.

“Hello? I don’t mean to intrude, but my car stopped working and I just need a place for the night.” The lady spoke again and Niall felt his heart break.

“Zayn… have a heart!” he pleaded with the raven haired lad.

“Shhh!” Zayn hissed as the woman got closer to where they were hidden.

He reached over and covered Niall’s mouth with his hand, but it didn’t remain there very long. Niall opened his mouth and bit Zayn’s hand causing the older to remove it quickly and yelp. Before he could stop him, Niall stepped out from their hiding spot.

“Of course you may still here ma’am.” He said brightly and the woman jumped.

Zayn groaned and stepped out, “Niall, you know the master will not be pleased about this.”

“Have a heart, she’s stranded and obviously injured.” Niall stated pointing to the woman’s bleeding leg.

“I don’t want to be a bother…” she said seeing that the one who was apparently Zayn didn’t want her there.

“No! He’s just… well he’s just being Zayn.” Niall protested and motioned for the woman to follow him.

“What’s your name?” he asked as they walked down the hall.

“Anne.” She replied quietly.

“Pleasure, I’m Niall. Please have a seat.” Niall said gesturing to a large chair near the fireplace.

“Oh no.. no no no! She… you… that’s the masters chair! Niall!” Zayn groaned then face palmed when he saw Susan walk in with a tray of tea and a blanket tucked under her arm.

“Hello dear, would you like some tea?” Susan asked Anne as she draped the blanket around her shoulders.

“Please.” Anne responded looking up at the kind older lady.

“This is not good… this is not good at all.” Zayn muttered looking around nervously.

Suddenly the doors to the room were opened with force, causing them to slam into the walls. A loud, low growl echo’s and shakes the items in the room.

“There is a stranger here!” A low rough voice growls out in the darkness and Anne goes stiff.

Zayn and Niall remain frozen in place.

“S-sir, I’d just like to say… I was completely against this! I tried to stop them! I told them no but they didn’t listen!” Zayn rushed out.

“SILENCE!” the voice roared and Zayn immediately obeyed.

Anne cautiously glanced around one side of the chair but sees nothing. She turned to look the other way and comes face to face with the electric blue eyes of the beast she once believed to be made up. She gasped and the beast growls.

“Who are you!? What are you doing here!?” He demands and she stumbled away from him.

“M-my car stopped and I…” Anne started but was cut off.

“You are not welcome here!” The beast roared into her face as she stared wide eyed at him.

“I’m sorry!” She pleaded and continued to stare at him, scared.

“What are you staring at!?” he demanded.

“N-nothing!” Anne managed out.

“So, you’ve come to stare at the beast have you!?” He asked in a low growl.

“Please, I don’t mean you any harm, I just need a place to stay!” she begged.

“Oh, I’ll give you a place to stay!” he growled then took hold of her arm roughly.

“No, please!” Anne cried out as he dragged her from the room.

He pulled her up a flight of stairs and into a cold dark room with countless cells. The beast opened one and tossed her inside, causing her to fall and land hard on the ground. He slammed the door shut and locked it before walking out, leaving her alone and frightened.


	4. Chapter Three

**-Harry-**

I looked down at my phone around 11PM… mum should have called by now to say she had arrived safely. Maybe she had fallen asleep when she got to the hotel and just forgot? Yeah, that had to be it. Sighing to myself I curled up in my bed and closed my eyes, drifting into a restless sleep… dreaming of a monster I knew didn’t exist.

The following morning I awoke and went through my normal morning routine, getting ready for school. I looked down at my phone and saw mum still hadn’t called. Looking at the clock I saw school would be starting so, I’d have to try and call her during my lunch break.

I hurried off towards the college campus where students were hurrying around trying to get to their classes on time.

“Hey Harry! Why so worried looking?” Liam asked falling into step with me.

“Hey Li, I haven’t heard from my mum, she said she would call as soon as she got to the hotel.” I replied and his face fell.

“I’m sorry mate, I’m sure she’s okay.” Liam said squeezing my shoulder.

I gave him a weak smile and pursed my lips… something just didn’t feel right.

During lunch, Liam and I sat outside in our normal spot under a large tree. Pulling out my phone I dialed my mum’s number. I frowned as it went straight to voicemail that was odd.

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked swallowing a bite of his sandwich.

“It went straight to voicemail… she normally has service everywhere and she always keeps her phone charged.” I answered casting a worried look at him.

“Try calling the hotel?” Liam suggested pulling out his own phone to look up the hotels’ number.

Once he found it, he quoted the number to me and I pressed the phone against my ear.

“Hi, I was wondering if an Anne Cox checked into your hotel?” I asked the receptionist on the other end.

“Let me check…” The lady replied and I heard tapping on the other end. “I’m sorry Sir, she never checked in. Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“N-no that’s all.” I said quickly and hung up the phone. “She never checked in, Li…”

“Harry… don’t freak out. I’m sure she’s okay and I’m sure there’s a reason.” Liam tried but I shook my head.

“No Liam… something’s not right. She always calls.” I said standing up and grabbing my school bag.

“Where are you going?” he asked standing up as I walked away.

“Harry! HARRY! Where are you going!?” Liam called and I swiveled around.

“To find my mother Liam! I can’t just sit here and do nothing!” I growl and then hurry away, ignoring his calls for me to come back.

I ran across campus and down the road to my house. Inside I grabbed a change of clothes and another jacket. Hurrying back outside I jumped into my own car and pulled out, taking the route I knew my mum had stated on.

I was halfway through the forest when the sun began to set. I switched on my headlights and continued on, every now and then trying to call my mum but receiving the same results each time. I went to call her again but my phone wouldn’t dial out… looking down I saw I had no signal… just fan-fucking-tastic.

The darkness closed in around me as I continued to drive through the dense bushes and trees, the only light was that of my headlights and the full moon above my head. I was ready to turn around and head back into town and go to the police when my headlight bounces off of something shiny just ahead of me on the side of the road.

I drove up to whatever the object was and realized it was a car… my mother’s car.

“Oh my… fuck!” I stopped my car and hurried out and up to hers.

I rubbed the frost off the window with my jacket sleeve and looked inside… empty!

“Oh God…” I cried out and looked around desperately. “MUM!” I yelled and heard only my echo in return.

Hurrying back to my car I continued down the road towards what appeared to be a street sign. I couldn’t see what the sign said from inside my car so I got out and walked over to it. The sign was so messed up I couldn’t make out anything it said, I could just see large claw marks across it.

Suddenly my headlights went out and I whipped around scared. Walking over to the car I tried to crank it but it refused to start. I pulled my bag out of the passenger seat and made sure my phone and keys were in my pocket before getting out and slamming the door.

Taking a deep breath I walked down the dark narrow road that the sign pointed down. Eventually I came to a set of large iron gates and gaped at the castle behind them. Looking around something caught my eye in a puddle just inside the gates. Walking closer I gasped… my mum’s cell phone!

I pushed the gates open and hurried in, closing them behind me. I picked up the phone and realized this was one reason she hadn’t answered my calls. Looking up at the dark scary castle, I decided it would be a good place to start looking. Perhaps whoever lived there had given her a place to stay.

Entering the castle I struggled to keep my breathing steady.

“M-mum?” I called out, “Hello? Mum? Anyone?”

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a staircase lit by only a single light. Breathing deep I slowly walked up the staircase until I came to a large room with a bunch of cells.

“M-mum?” I called out again.

“Harry!?” I heard my mum’s voice asked weakly.

I ran forward and dropped down in front of the cell I spotted her in, “Mum! Are you alright!? Who did this to you!?” I asked sobbing against her hand that had reached out to cup my cheek.

“Harry, please, you must listen to me. Get out of here… run and don’t stop… please darling!” She pleaded and I stared at her bewildered.

“I’m not leaving you! You’re hurt! Oh God… Mum what happened!?” I pleaded with her but she shook her head.

“Please Harry; please run before he comes back!” She begged me.

Before I can utter another word, something grabs me and I drop my phone, my only source of light. I can hear a low growl and I squint to try and see who’s there.

“What are you doing here!?” an angry low voice asks.

“Run Harry!” My mum pleads but I’m frozen in my place.

“Who are you?” I ask trying to make my voice sound strong.

“The master of this castle!” the voice growls out.

“I’ve come for my mother, please let her go, can’t you see she’s hurt!?” I begged.

“Then she shouldn’t have come here! She is my prisoner now!” the deep rough voice says.

“Please! I’ll do anything! Please just let her go!” I pleaded then an idea comes to me. “Take me instead!”

“NO HARRY!” My mum exclaims.

“YOU! You would take her place?” The voice asked.

“If I did, would you let her go?” I asked staring in the direction of the voice.

“Yes, but you must promise to stay here… forever.” The voice replied and I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment and then reopened them.

“Come into the light…” I requested and very slowly the figure steps forward and I almost expire in shock.

Standing before me is quite literally a beast… he’s at least 8 feet tall and he’s covered in fur… sharp fangs coming out of his mouth and striking blue eyes. I stumbled back against my mum’s cell and she grabs my hand.

“Harry I won’t let you do this!” She stated but I shake my head, I have to save her.

I pull away from her and walk a little closer to the creature before me, “You have my word.”

“DONE!” The beast exclaimed and rushed forward.

He pulled my mum from her cell and drags her down the stairs. I sunk to my knees and sobbed as he takes her away.

A moment later the beast returned and looked down at Harry.

“You didn’t even let me say goodbye… and I’ll never see her again! You didn’t even let me say goodbye!” I sobbed out.

“Follow me; I’ll take you to your room.” The beast stated and I slowly climbed to my feet.

“My room?” I asked giving the beast a curious look.

“Would you rather stay in the tower!?” The beast asked.

“No.” I answer sheepishly.

“Then follow me!” The beast said and turned away.

I walked behind him down the hall. A moment later a young lad probably my age hurries up beside the beast and begins to whisper to him. Once he’s finished he turns to me as we walk.

“Hi, I’m Niall!” he said happily extending his hand.

I shake it. “I’m Harry.” I replied.

I watch as he walks away and then turn my attention back to the beast before me.

“The castle is your home now, you may go anywhere you like except the west wing.” He stated firmly.

“What’s in the west wi-“ I started but he cuts me off with a loud roar.

“IT IS FORBIDDEN!”

I flinched at the harsh loud tone and say no more as he leads me to a closed door. He opened it and inside is a large bedroom, bigger than my whole house probably.

“You will join me for dinner… that is not a request!” He demands and then slams the door closed.

I can’t hold back any longer… I run to the large bed and throw myself on it sobbing. There was no way around it… I was a prisoner and he was a cruel heartless beast.


	5. Chapter Four

**-Anne-**

I hurry away from the castle. I don’t stop walking until I reach the town and then I hurry to the police. I walk into the station and they’re all standing around talking, apparently it’s been a slow night.

“Someone help me!” I pleaded bursting through the doors and they jump.

“Ms. Cox, what seems to be the issue?” on officer asks.

“My son, he’s being held prisoner in the castle in the woods, please you have to help him.” I begged.

“No one lives in that old castle, it’s been empty for years.” Another officer stated with a laugh.

“You have to believe me, he has him locked away! Please!” I turn and look at the police chief.

“Who does?” he asked me, humor dancing in his eyes.

“The beast… the monster in that castle, he’s holding him as a prisoner!” I explained and there’s a sudden roar of laughter.

“Ms. Cox I think you’ve breathed too many paint fumes. Go home and rest!” the police chief says as the others continue to laugh.

“But-“ I began but am cut off.

“I said go home Ms. Cox. Officer Miller, please escort her home.” He said looking over at one of the other officers.

The man nodded and ushered me out of the station and into the back of his car.

“No! Please! You have to help me!” I pleaded but they ignored me.

The officer dropped me off at my house and I stumbled inside. If no one would help me then I would simply go back and save my son on my own!

 

**-In Harry’s Room-**

Harry was still lying across the bed when someone knocked and entered the room.

“Hello, I’m Danielle. I was told to inform you that there are clothes for you in the drawers. Please let me know if you need anything else.” The young curly haired girl said.

“I’m Harry and thank you I suppose.” Harry said sitting up and looking the girl over.

Another knock sounded and Zayn entered the room.

“Good evening, Sir, dinner is served.” Zayn said in a clear voice, gesturing for Harry to follow him.

“I’m not going.” Harry replied bluntly and Zayn and Danielle gasped.

“But you must! The master requested it!” Danielle spoke looking worriedly at Zayn.

“I don’t care! I’m not going.” Harry repeated.

Zayn sighed and walked out of the room. He nervously made his way to the dining room where the beast was waiting… he really didn’t want to deliver this news.

 

**-In The Dining Room-**

The beast paced back and forth. There was something pooling in his stomach… something unfamiliar. He had been shocked at the green eyed boys’ willingness to take his mothers place. Also, he couldn’t believe how absolutely gorgeous the boy was. His curly chocolate hair and those piercing emerald eyes had taken the beast by surprise.

Niall stood beside Susan and watched the beast pace.

“L-Louis… Sir… have you considered that this boy might be the one to break the spell?” Niall asked timidly not wanting to upset his master.

“Of course I have! I am no fool!” the beast answered harshly.

“Sir, you must then make an effort to win his affection.” Susan said lightly.

The beast huffed and kept pacing, “I don’t think it will work… he is truly stunning and I… well look at me… I’m a beast!”

“You must help him to see past all that!” Susan replied gesturing to his appearance.

“I don’t know how.” The beast replied.

“Be kind, be gentle, be caring, and compliment him! And for heaven’s sakes control your temper!” Susan stated giving him a very pointed look.

The door to the dining room rattled and they all turned to look.

“It’s him!” Niall said excitedly.

The door opened and Zayn appeared looking extremely nervous.

“Where is he?” the beast questioned and Zayn gulped.

“He um – well you see – the thing is… he’s not coming.” Zayn managed to get out.

The beasts’ eyes changed to a darker blue as he roared with anger, shaking the room and those nearby. He charged out of the room and up to Harry’s room. Niall, Zayn, and Susan chased after him calling for him to calm down and not frighten the poor lad.

The beast got to Harry’s door and banged hard on it, “I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWN TO DINNER!?!?”

“I’m not hungry!” Harry’s voice came from the other side of the door.

“YOU’LL COME OUT OR I’LL… I’LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!” The beast roared angrily.

“Please sir! Be gentle! You won’t win him over with a harsh tone and threatening words!” Susan begged and the beast sighed.

“Will you come down for dinner?” The beast asked trying to be as gentle as he can.

“No!” Harry yelled back.

The beast looks at Susan, Niall, and Zayn gesturing to Harry’s door.

“Gently.” Zayn encourages.

“It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner… please.” The beast tried again.

“No thank you!” Harry calls back and that’s the last straw for the beast.

“Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!” He roars then turns to the others, “If he doesn’t he with me, then he doesn’t eat at all!”

And with those words he stormed away down the hall and over to the west wing of the castle.

 

**-In The West Wing-**

The beast rushed into his room absolutely raging until he picks up the enchanted mirror and asks to see Harry. The mirror glows and then Harry is revealed in its glass. He’s lying on his bed and Danielle is speaking to him.

“The master is not so bad once you get to know him.” She tries, “Why don’t you give him a chance?”

“I don’t want to get to know him! I don’t want anything to do with him!” Harry replies and the beast has seen enough.

He places the mirror back on the table.

“I’m fooling myself… he’ll never see me as anything more… than a monster.” He said weakly and looked at the enchanted rose as another petal fell, “It’s hopeless…”


	6. Chapter Five

**-Harry-**

I emerged from my room a while later. I looked left and right to make sure no one was in the hallway before I made my way downstairs, following the smell of food. I know I had said that I wasn’t hungry, but the truth was I was freaking starving.

I pushed open a door to reveal a large kitchen. Niall, Zayn, and Susan were sitting around a table chatting. Niall noticed me first.

“Harry! You’ve come out of your room!” He said happily.

I couldn’t understand it, was this boy a prisoner too? And if he was why was he so perky?

“Harry, darling you must be hungry. Have a seat and I’ll get you something to eat!” Susan said standing up and moving about the kitchen.

“Keep it down! You know what the master said.” Zayn warned.

I sat down next to Niall and picked up a fork when Susan placed a plate of food before me. They watched me as I ate not a word being uttered.

“You really shouldn’t wander the castle on your own Harry, at least not until you know where everything is.” Zayn spoke and I nodded.

“Well, how about you give me a tour then.” I suggested pushing my empty plate away.

“I – okay fine, let’s go.” He said standing up and I followed him along with Niall.

We walked around the castle and they told me what I needed to know. Eventually we came to a large staircase. I moved to go up it but they quickly blocked my path.

“You’re not allowed in the west wing.” Zayn said and I stared past him.

“So that’s the west wing.” I asked pointing up the stairs.

“Nice going…” Niall muttered to Zayn.

“What’s being hidden up there?” I asked curiously trying to move around them.

They moved with me, “Nothing is being hidden. How about we go see the library!?” Zayn said obviously trying to distract me.

“Library? Okay!” I said pretending they had gotten my mind off of the forbidden wing.

I followed behind them for a few paces and then turned and ran up the steps leaving them oblivious to the fact that I was not with them.

I walked down the hall to a large door. Slowly I reached out and opened the door, entering the room behind it. The room was a disaster. The curtains were ripped, tables were flipped over, and paintings on the wall were slashed.

As I looked around one painting caught my eye. I walked up to it and held the pieces together with my hands. I gasped at the picture. There before me was a gorgeous boy not much older than myself from the looks of it. His eyes were the most incredible shade of blue and his smile was captivating. He was quite literally the most gorgeous human being I had ever seen in my life.

Turning away from the picture I caught site of a rose sitting on a table covered by a glass lid. I moved over and removed the lid. I reached out to touch the enchanting object when a shadow loomed over me and suddenly I was shoved away from the flower and the lid was replaced.

“Why are you here!?” the beast growled out, glaring down at me.

“I’m sorry!” I pleaded, looking up into his angry eyes.

“I TOLD YOU NEVER TO COME HERE!” He roared and I stumbled back at the harshness of his voice.

“Please! I didn’t mean any harm!” I begged him as he started throwing items across the room.

“Do you realize what you could have done?” He yelled in a deep voice.

“Please! Stop!” I pleaded completely terrified.

“Get out! GET OUTTT!” He roared and the room shook.

I scrambled up and ran from the room. I hurried down the stairs and towards the front door. Promise or no promise I couldn’t bear to be here another minute! I could hear Zayn and Niall pleading for me to come back and not go out in the cold night but I didn’t listen.

I grabbed my coat and ran out the front door and out the gates into the forest. It wasn’t long before I heard growling and something approaching me rapidly. I turned just in time to duck out of the way of a lunging wolf.

“AH!” I screamed falling to the ground as more came into view.

I picked up a thick stick off the ground and swung it at the growling animals, trying to keep them away. One lunged at me and I fell back. I scrambled backwards trying to get away as they draw closer. Another lunged and I close my eyes waiting for the pain but it never comes.

I open my eyes and the beast is standing beside me with the animal grasped in his large paw. He roars loudly in its face and tosses it aside. He’s then standing over me, as though trying to protect me, as the other wolves close in.

Everything happens at once. They lunge at him and he fights them off as they bite him. I’m truly horrified as I watch the scene unfold before me. Suddenly he throws what apparently is the leader into a tree and the wolf falls limp. The others take note of this and scurry off.

I look over at the beast and he looks at me swaying slightly. I have two options here… I can run or I can help him. I choose the second one since he’s saved my life. I hurry over and wrap my arm around his waist. His arm drapes over my shoulders and he’s extremely heavy as he leans on me. Nevertheless, I guide us back to the castle where the others help me get him into his chair next to the fireplace.

I look at his arm and grimace. There were multiple bite marks and long nasty scratches covered in blood.

“Susan, could you fetch me some water, a cloth, and a wrap please?” I asked the older lady kindly.

She nodded and hurried off, returning soon with the items I asked for. I sink to my knees beside his chair and bring the wet cloth to his arm. As soon as it touches him he yanks his arm away from me.

“That hurts!” He yells at me.

“If you’d hold still it wouldn’t hurt as much!” I snapped back.

“Well if you hadn’t run away, this wouldn’t have happened!” He growls at me.

“Well if you hadn’t been such an ass and frightened me, I wouldn’t have run away!” I glare up at him.

“Well you shouldn’t have been so damn nosy and been in the west wing!” He snaps at me.

“Well you should learn to control your temper!” I exclaim and he’s rendered speechless.

I smile to myself, I have won this battle.

“Now, hold still, this might sting a little.” I said calming myself down.

I dab the cloth against his cuts and he flinches but doesn’t move otherwise. I smile to myself victoriously.

“By the way… thank you for saving me.” I said gently looking up at him.

For a moment he looks surprised but then his eyes grow soft as he stares down at me, “You’re welcome.”

 

**-Back in town-**

“Daddy, what was that all about?” Taylor asked walking into the main area of the police station.

She had heard Harry’s mother going on about Harry being imprisoned by some beast.

“Nothing darling, just Ms. Cox having breathe too many paint fumes again.” Her father replied rubbing his eyes.

Taylor frowned. What if Harry’s bother wasn’t lying… what if Harry really had been taken? Or maybe he was just off with some other girl… oh… that wouldn’t do… not at all.

“Dad, perhaps you should have her put in the crazy house for a bit… least then she’ll be away from those paint fumes for a bit yeah?” Taylor said looking at her father innocently.

Reality was she knew she could use this as a way to get Harry to take her to that party this Friday. He would find out about his mother and he would be willing to do anything to keep her out of the nut house.

“You might be right Taylor, we’ll collect her tomorrow evening.” Her dad replied and Taylor smirked to herself.

Harry Styles would be hers and she would willingly kill anyone that dared to get in her way.


	7. Chapter Six

**-At the Castle-**

Harry was outside walking around the Castle grounds the following morning. The sun was out and the birds were chirping. He pulled his iPod out of his jacket pocket and switched it on, putting the ear buds in his ears. He scrolled through his music until he found something he wanted to listen to. The song began to play and he sang along.

_“Do you ever wonder when you listen to the thunder and your world just feels so small. Put yourself on the line and time after time keep feeling inside that they don’t know you’re alive. Are you out of your mind or just invisible? But I won’t let you fall. I’ll see you through them all. And I just wanna let you know… When the lights go down in the city you’ll be right there shining bright. You’re a star the sky’s the limit, and I’ll be right by your side. Oh, you know, you’re not invisible to me. Oh, you know, you’re not gonna be invisible.”_

Harry had been thinking a lot the night before after he had wrapped the beasts arm and headed off to bed. Something had stirred in him when he had seen the beast risking his life to protect him. He couldn’t quite understand it, didn’t the beast hate him? After all he was keeping Harry as his prisoner. And Harry couldn’t possibly be feeling something for the ‘person’ that was imprisoning him… right?

_“Do you ever think of what you’re standing at the brink of? Feel like giving up but you just can’t walk away. And night after night, always trying to decide, are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd, do you take a chance of stay invisible?”_

Harry continued to sing through the chorus again, completely unaware of the beast watching him from the balcony of the west wing with Niall and Zayn at his side.

_“Gotta look far, I'll be where you are. I wish you could see what I see. So don't ask why, just look inside Baby it's all you need. And I don't understand why you won't take my hand and go because you're so beautiful…”_

Harry stopped his singing and thought about the lyrics. Maybe there was something more to the beast. Harry knew that beauty could be found within a person… it wasn’t just their appearance on the outside that portrayed beauty. He knew that the beast did in fact have a heart after last night… had he been heartless he wouldn’t have come to Harry’s rescue. Could it be that maybe, just maybe, the beast liked him but didn’t know how to go about expressing himself?

Up in the west wing the beast watched and listened as Harry carried on walking and singing. His eyes softened just watching the gorgeous curly haired lad and his voice captured his attention so much that he didn’t even hear Zayn and Niall talking.

“I want to do something for him!” the beast suddenly announced, “but what?”

“Well there’s the usual stuff…” Zayn started but the beast shook his head.

“No, I want it to be something special.” The beast said looking over at them.

“I have an idea Sir.” Niall spoke and the beast looked down at him curiously.

“What would that be?” the beast asked.

“Harry loves music, Louis, take a hint.” Niall chuckled and the beast rolled his eyes at the younger lad.

“Niall…” the beast groaned.

Niall leaned in a little closer and told the beast his idea.

A little later the beast was leading Harry down one of the many hallways in the castle towards two large double doors.

“There’s something I want you to see.” The beast said and Harry smiled feeling rather excited.

The beast started to open the door but then stopped, “First close your eyes.” He commanded gently and Harry willingly did so.

The beast opened the doors and then led Harry into the room.

“Can I open them now?” Harry asked feeling anxious.

“No, not yet!” The beast replied and rushed over to the drapes covering the windows.

He pulled them back letting the sun rush into the room. Harry felt the warmth on his face and he smiled.

“Now can I open them?” Harry asked again.

“Okay… now.” The beast said and Harry opened his eyes and gasped.

“Holy shit…” Harry breathed as he looked around the large room filling with musical instruments and cd’s galore.

“Do you like it?” The beast asked as he watched the lad turn around in circles, taking in everything.

“Like it? Holy shit… I love it!” Harry beamed, running a hand through his curly hair.

“Then it’s yours.” The beast said looking down at Harry with gentle eyes.

“Really? I… I don’t know what to say! Thank you!” Harry exclaimed smiling a dimpled smile.

Just outside the doors of the music room Niall, Zayn, and Susan looked on.

“I knew it would work…” Niall said softly.

“I do believe they’re warming up to each other.” Susan commented and reached out to usher Zayn and Niall away from the door.

 

The following day Zayn, Niall, and Danielle found themselves watching the beast and Harry from an upstairs window. The two were walking around the castle grounds chatting.

“You can call me Louis.” The beast said suddenly looking down at Harry.

Harry tried out the name in his head and decided quickly that he loved the name.

“And you can call me Harry.” Harry replied cheekily as they walked.

The beast couldn’t help but chuckle at the lad.

“How old are you Harry?” he asked and found he quite liked the way the lads’ name rolled off his young even though his voice was different than when he was human.

“19, how about you?” Harry asked looking up at him.

“20, soon to be 21…” the beast said and in the back of his mind he sighed.

21\. That’s when the last petal on the enchanted rose would fall… and if someone didn’t truly love him… he would be stuck in this hideous state forever.

“Ah. So I um don’t mean to pry… but have you always been um like this?” Harry asked gesturing to the beast.

“No…” the beast answered simply ducking his head in shame.

“I’m not judging you… I just was curious.” Harry said quickly hoping he hadn’t offended the beast or made him angry.

“You would be the first. This…” the beast said gesturing to himself, “Was a punishment… an enchantress, Eleanora, cursed me and all those in the castle.”

Harry stared at him with wide eyes. All of those stories that had been told over the years about a beast living in the forest under a curse had been true! He thought about what he had just been told while humming a song.

Shortly after he began humming the beast cleared his throat.

“I heard you singing yesterday… you’re very good.” The beast commented and Harry blushed.

“Oh I uh just like singing um thanks.” He managed to get out as his cheeks went crimson.

The beast stared at him, he was absolutely beautiful.

“Sing something?” the beast requested and Harry blushed an even deeper shade of red.

“I… okay.” He replied and thought over some songs in his head before selecting one that unknown to him was the beasts’ favorite song.

_“If I don’t say this now I will surely break. As I’m leaving the one I want to take. Forget the urgency but hurry up and wait. My heart has started to separate. Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh. Be my baby. Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh. Be my baby and I’ll look after you.”_

The beast stared at the slightly younger lad in awe as he sang. His voice was perfection in his opinion and he could listen to it all day. When he had been human he had loved to sing and people had loved to listen to him as he walked about the castle belting out random songs.

Now, though, he couldn’t do that because his voice had changed. He could no longer sing, his voice was too growly and quite frankly annoying to him.

_“It's always have and never hold. You've begun to feel like home. What's mine is yours to leave or take. What's mine is yours to make your own… Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh. Be my baby. Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh. Be my baby. Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh. Be my baby. Oh, oh, oh…”_

Harry finished off the song and thought an absolutely crazy thought… the castle really was starting to feel like home.

 


	8. Chapter Seven

**-Harry’s POV-**

I began humming another tune as we continued to walk around the castle gardens. A bird flew around above my head and then landed on my shoulder chirping. The beast stared enviously at me and the bird. I saw the beasts… no… he told me to call him Louis… that was going to take some getting used to. I saw Louis’ eyes sadden and suddenly had an idea.

“Here…” I said shooing the bird lightly from my shoulder and reaching into a bucket of seed.

I motioned for him to sit on a rock and hold out his hands. I put the handful of seed into Louis’ hands and began to hum again. The birds had seen me drop some seed nearby and hurried to get it. I motioned for Louis to lower his hands some and then I put a little bit of the seed in front of his hands to entice the birds.

One brave little blue bird hopped up and stared curiously at the furry hands that held the seed it wanted. I held my breath and then it happened. The little bird hopped up into Louis’ hands and began to eat the seed.

Louis looked up at me… his eyes were shining with happiness and I felt my heart beat faster. He looked back down at the little bird and I couldn’t bear to be so close anymore. I walked over to a tree and leaned up against it. What in the world is wrong with me!? I know I said I was beginning to think of the castle as home but that didn’t mean I should start developing feelings for the beast… I mean Louis. After all, this man has imprisoned me… he must hate me. My heart clenched at that thought.

Slowly I turned back around to look at Louis and I almost laughed at the site that greeted my eyes. At least 15 birds had landed on him and he looked awfully uncomfortable and confused as to what to do. I looked around, lots of snow had fallen during the night and it was perfect to make a snowballs.

I scooped up some of the snow and packed it lightly into a ball. I took aim at his feet so I wouldn’t hit any of the birds and tossed it at him. It landed with a splat and all the birds flew away. Louis looked at me startle but then bent down and collected snow and made an even bigger snowball.

My eyes widened and as he threw it I ducked behind the large tree. I felt it skim by my head and saw it land on the ground a few feet in front of me. I peaked around the tree and saw he was waiting with another snowball and had a smirk on his beastly face.

I hurriedly made another ball and stepped out from behind the tree and heaved it at him. It hit him right in the face… BULLSEYE! Louis shook the snow from his fur and glared at me playfully. He threw his snowball at me and it hit me in my arm as I turned to run.

I ran away from him but I could hear him chasing after me. Before I knew it I was being tackled into the snow. I fell into the snow and felt him hovering over me. I turned over and saw him smirking again.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish Harry.” Louis’ smirked and I laughed.

Sassy little ass! I pushed myself from underneath him, stood up, and ran towards the castle doors. As soon as I was inside I pulled off my heavy jacket and hung it up just as he trailed in. Apparently he shook the snow out of his fur outside because he was looking a little fluffier than normal.

“Let’s go listen to music Louis.” I said and saw his head snap up when I said his name… Oh no… he’s not angry is he? He said I could call him that!

“Okay.” He responded and I breathed a sigh of relief.

We walked down the hall to the music room and he immediately called for Danielle to start a fire in the fireplace. She hurried to follow his orders and sudden the fire was roaring.

“Is there anything specific you’d like to listen to?” I asked Louis giving him first choice.

“No, it doesn’t matter to me.” He replied and sat down in one of the plush oversized chairs.

I searched through the playlist on my iPod and hit play on a random song. The music came through the speakers on the iPod dock and I smiled. My head immediately started to bob to the music and I started dancing a little to the beat with a smile. As soon as the lyrics started I started singing along…

 _“Picture this, first kiss in the moon light. Slow dance, cover band playing all night. Meant to be, cool breeze feeling so right. Picture this, Picture this!_   _Picture this, holding hands on the boardwalk. Perfect date, out late, making small talk. Arcade, playing games you can win it all. Picture this, picture this! When you look into your future, who’s there standing with you when you close your eyes?”_

I was rocking out to the song and I saw Louis watching me intently with humor playing in his eyes. I knew I wasn’t a good dancer, but I was beyond caring. Louis was happy and I wanted it to stay that way so when the chorus started I began singing directly to him and tried to do dance moves that fit the song.

_“Do you see what I see? You and me it’s like a movie scene! That’s the way, you know it should be! The two of us together, boy can you picture this!? Boy can you picture this? The two of us together. Boy can you picture this? Boy can you picture this?”_

I watched as he sat up a little straighter as I sang the chorus to him… almost like he was realizing something. I smiled as the music played and kept right on dancing very aware that he was still watching my every move.

_“Top down, ride around all day long. Watching you rockin’ out to your favorite song. Fall asleep on the beach with our shades on. Picture this, picture this! When you look into your future, who’s there standing with you when you close your eyes?”_

I kept on singing and dancing until the song ended. The next song I didn’t know as well so I dropped down into the chair that was next to Louis’. We sat and talked for a few hours, just getting to know each other really.

“Do you have a favorite song?” I asked looking over at him to find him already staring at me. I felt a blush begin to make its way onto my cheeks.

“Actually… that song you sang earlier… Look After You, is my favorite song… you sing it very well.” Louis’ said looking sheepishly at me.

I’m definitely blushing now. Oh gosh Harry get a hold of yourself!

“I um… I’m glad you liked it. I don’t really know what my favorite song is… there are so many good ones.” I said looking over at the fire.

Louis’ looked like he was about to say something when Zayn walked into the room.

“I don’t mean to interrupt Sir, but it’s time to get ready.” Zayn said holding his hands behind his back.

“Get ready for what?” I asked curiously and Zayn crossed his arms, looked at Louis, and began tapping his foot with slight look of ‘really?’ written on his face.

Louis face palmed and growled to himself beside me. I turned to look at him with a questioning look, was I missing something here?

“I knew I was forgetting something… just go with Zayn and he’ll explain everything. I must go find Niall and Odette.” Louis said giving me a small smile and then he left in a hurry.

“Leave me to explain all this shit… of course.” I heard Zayn mutter and I almost laughed at his wanna-be annoyed look.

“So, what are you supposed to be telling me?” I asked as he led me down the hall to my room.

“There’s a dance tonight… just um a little something for us all.” Zayn said opening the door to my room.

I walked in and saw Danielle setting a classic tux out on my bed.

“Um, Danielle, you know, I can dress myself.” I laughed and she looked me over.

“I disagree love, you’re socks don’t match.” She chuckled and I looked down… sure enough I had on two different socks.

“Anyways…” Zayn drawled out giving me a friendly push forward. “Get changed and be ready by 7.”

I nodded my head and they left leaving me to change. I slipped into the tux and put on my shoes before walking into the bathroom and running my fingers through my hair. It doesn’t get any better than this I thought as I walked out and looked at the clock, 6:55, just in time to leave.

I walked downstairs towards the ball room that Niall had pointed out the other day. I walked in and saw the others along with a few people I hadn’t walked to but had seen drifting around the castle.

“Hello, I’m Odette.” An admittedly pretty brunette walked up and held her hand out.

I shook it and smiled back, “Harry.”

She skipped away happily… fucking skipped… who does that anymore? I chuckle to myself and turn to Niall.

“Who was she?” I asked curiously.

“Odette? Oh she’s just like a fashion person. She typically puts together Louis’ outfits for this kind of stuff.” Niall replied simply and I nodded.

Looking around I saw everyone had pretty much left except for Susan, Niall, and Zayn. Zayn? When did he get here? He had said this was a dance. Who was gonna dance with who is everyone left? Hell… who was I going to dance with? It’s not like I could dance with Louis… I’m pretty sure he’s straight… I think.

I heard the door open and turn around and I swear I almost expired. Louis is standing in the doorway with a specially made black tux and even though he may be a beast… he’s actually quite handsome looking. His blue eyes captivated me… I’ve never seen eyes so blue… I feel like I’m drowning in them they’re so perfect.

Somewhere behind me, music begins to play and I see Niall, Zayn, and Susan step over to a table and sit down. Louis moves forward and extends his hand to me. I absentmindedly place my hand in his, still lost in those crystal blue orbs. I almost gasp at the tingling sensation that runs up my arm and courses through my entire body. Holy shit. I’ve never felt that before.

He looks down at me, eyes bright, and he speaks in his deep rough voice… “Dance with me?”

 


	9. Chapter Eight

**-Harry-**

I stare up at him at a loss for words even though my answer should be a simple yes or no. Instead I nodded and he places a hand on my waist, holding my hand in his other still. I have no idea what I’m doing… I’ve never danced with anyone formally. I hear the lyrics begin as he shifts backwards, urging me to follow his lead…

_“Take my hand, take a breath. Pull me close and take one step. Keep your eyes locked on mine. And let the music be your guide. Won’t you promise me (Now won’t you promise me, that you’ll never forget)? We’ll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next…”_

Louis spins me out away from him and then pulls me back in. My hand lands just below his shoulder and we’re dancing to the music…

_“It’s like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. Its one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do… And with every step together we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?”_

I find myself mouthing the next verse as we move across the gleaming wood floors of the ballroom.

_“Take my hand, I’ll take the lead. And every turn, will be safe with me. Don’t be afraid, afraid to fall. You know I’ll catch you through it all. And you can’t keep us apart (even a thousand miles can’t keep us apart). Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are…”_

I notice that we’re moving closer to the door that leads out onto the balcony as the chorus plays again. I can’t help myself I lean forward and rest my head against his chest. I can hear his heart beating. I feel his grip on my waist tighten slightly and I smile like a fool. I don’t understand what’s happening to me… but I know I love the feeling whatever it is. I can hear the music continue to play quietly as we dance out onto the balcony.

We’re just swaying to the music now and eventually I hear the song coming to an end. I pull away and chest my chin against his chest and stare up at him. He’s already looking down at me and I feel my heart beat faster. I smile up at him and pull away. He leads me over to the rail and we stare out into the night, looking up at the stars and the moon.

“Harry?” Louis asks and I turn to look at him. “Are… are you happy here… with me?”

His question catches me off guard. I frown slightly before coming to the conclusion that yes, I actually am happy here with him.

“Yes.” I answered quietly and then my frown deepens.

“What is it?” Louis asked looking down at me concerned.

“I… I just wish I could see my mum. I miss her.” I said looking back out at the snowy land.

“There is a way…” Louis begins and I look at him confused. “Follow me…”

I follow him up to the west wing and hesitate at the stairs remembering what happened the last time I was up there.

“Its fine… please just follow me.” Louis said turning back to look at me kindly.

I nodded and continued to follow him. He led me into the room where the rose was that I had come close to touching. He picked up a mirror that was lying beside the rose and holds it out to me and I stare at him confused.

“The mirror is enchanted… it will show you anything you wish to see.” Louis explained and handed it to me.

“I… I’d like to see my mother, please.” I stated and the mirror glows.

An image appeared in it and I’m horrified at what I see. My mum was walking through the cold night in the forest calling for me. She was trying to find me and she was dying while trying.

“No! No, no, no!” I gasped and Louis looks down at me.

“What is it?” He asked.

“She… she’s trying f-find me and s-she’s lost in the woods.” I sputtered out, tears pooling in my eyes.

Louis turns away from me and grips the table. I think he’s looking at the rose but I’m not sure. I heard him take a deep breath and then he speaks.

“Then you must go to her.” He said and I’m shocked.

“W-what?” I asked with wide eyes.

“You’re free to go… you are no longer my prisoner.” Louis said and turns back to look at me.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” I exclaim and then look back down at the mirror, “Hold on mum, I’m coming.”

I turned and started to leave but stopped and swiveled around to look back at him. I hold the mirror out for him to take back but he shakes his head.

“Keep it… that way you always have a way to look back and remember me.” He murmured and I smiled.

“Thank you.” I whispered moving to hug him briefly before turning and running out of the room.

I ran downstairs almost knocking Zayn over.

“Harry, where are you going?” Zayn asked steadying me.

“To find my mum, can I take one of the horses from the stable?” I pleaded knowing it would be faster than going by foot.

“Yeah, go ahead and take Calypso.” Zayn said and I thanked him before hurrying away.

I didn’t stop running until I got to the stable where I quickly saddled the black horse. I pulled myself up and then we were off, racing through the night. I looked at the mirror as I ordered him to slow down. My mum had collapsed near a tree; she was leaning against it with a piece of paper gripped tightly in her hand.

Looking around I gasped when I saw a blob sitting on the ground nearby. I had Calypso walk over and I hopped off his back and fell down beside her limp figure.

“Mum!” I sobbed lifting her up into my arms.

Somehow, I managed to get us both on the horse and safely to our house. She wasn’t conscious but she was breathing. I wrapped her in blankets and eventually she woke up.

“H-Harry?” She whispered and I smiled.

“Yeah, it’s me.” I answered and she reached out to stroke my cheek.

“How are you here? How did you escape?” she asked.

“Shh… I left to find you, he let me go.” I said taking her hand from my cheek and holding it.

“That horrid monster let you go?” She questioned with disbelief.

“He’s not so horrible… he’s changed.” I laughed lightly and then there was a loud knock at the door.

I frowned and got up to answer the door wondering who in the world could be there so late. I opened the door and found Officer Poole and some lady I didn’t recognize standing on the small porch.

“Can I help you?” I questioned eyeing them both.

“Yes, we’re here to take your mother.” The lady replied.

It was then I noticed the van in our driveway and my eyes widened at the writing on the van, “Sunnyside Mental Institute”… 


	10. Chapter Nine

**-Harry-**

I stared at the woman standing before as though she needed to be admitted into a mental institute.

“W-what?” I stuttered out.

“We feel it’s for her own good.” Officer Poole said.

“You’re crazy!” I exclaimed and then felt a hand on my back.

“What’s going on Harry, who’s there?” My mum asked and then she spotted the officer.

“You’re not taking my mother away from me.” I said moving to stand fully in front of her.

“Move aside Mister Styles or we’ll move you.” Officer Poole said motioning for some of the other officers to come forward.

“No.” I said trying to close the door on them.

Officer Poole reached out and shoved the door open causing me to stumble backwards some. A different officer came in and snatched a hold of my arm while the lady and two others stepped in and began to pull my mum off towards the van.

“Let me go! Let her go! She’s not mental, you are you psychos!” I yelled trying to fight my way out of the officers’ grip.

“Really?” Officer Poole asked with a laugh. “Tell us again Ms. Cox, how big was the beast?”

“He was huge, at least 8 feet tall!” my mum said and the officers laughed.

“You don’t get much crazier than that!” Officer Poole laughed.

“It’s true!” mum exclaimed struggling in the grasp of the institution people.

“Take her.” Officer Poole said waving them off.

I watched as my mum struggled and yelled for them to let her go. I felt so helpless. I couldn’t even break free of the soul officer that was detaining me.

“You know I could probably convince him to let her go.” Taylor said suddenly appearing next to me.

“What?” I asked trying not to flinch away from her close proximity.

“Yup… I could get him to let her go, if…” Taylor paused and looked at me.

“If what?” I asked narrowing my eyes at the blonde girl.

“If you take me to the party on Friday night.” She said with a smile.

“No.” I responded quickly.

“Have it your way.” Taylor growled, “Go ahead daddy, take her away.”

“NO!” I yelled as they pushed my mum into the van.

I broke free of the officer and ran into the bedroom. I grabbed the mirror and hurried back outside.

“STOP! I can prove she’s telling the truth!” I exclaimed and then held up the mirror. “Show me the beast.”

The mirror glowed and I held it up to the officers and the few people that had stopped to see what all the commotion was.  The mirror showed Louis standing on the balcony. Everyone gasped at the site.

“Is he dangerous!?” A young woman asked.

“No! No he wouldn’t hurt anyone!” I reassured her, “He’s very kind and caring.” I continued fondly.

“Hah! If I didn’t know any better I’d say you have feelings for this horrid… thing.” Taylor sneered grabbing the mirror from my hand.

“The only horrid thing here is you!” I snapped and her eyes narrowed, if looks could kill I would have been dead.

She turned to the people and began to speak, “There’s no way something that looks like this is kind or caring. He could come into this town and make off with children and adults! He’s a danger to us!” Taylor raised her voice so everyone could hear.

“She’s right! This monster needs to be killed before he wrecks havoc on our town and kills people!” one of the officer exclaimed and many of the others voiced their agreement.

“No! He wouldn’t do that!” I tried but the people simply wouldn’t listen.

“I want my best men and hunters to come with me to the castle, we must kill this monster!” Officer Poole yelled and people began to gather around him or run to fetch weapons to join him.

“No!” I cried out.

Suddenly two officers grabbed my arms and I saw two others take hold of my mum. They drug us into the house and down to the basement where they proceeded to tie our hands behind our backs. One officer found a screwdriver and switched the lock on the door so that the lock was facing the other side.

They made sure we were tied securely and then walked out, closing the door and locking it from the outside.

I heard footsteps above our heads, a door slam, and then people cheering outside. A few minutes later the noise died down and only then did I realize I was crying.

“NO! NO! NO!” I screamed and fought against the ropes.

“Darling, please calm down, there’s a knife down here we just need to get it.” Mum said trying to get me to calm.

We stood up and searched the basement until we found the knife. My mum quickly cut the ropes from her own wrists carefully and then turned and did the same to mine. As soon as I felt the ropes fall I can to the door.

“No! This can’t be happening! I can’t let this happen!” I exclaimed pounding on the door though I knew it would do no good.

“Shhhh!!” My mum hissed and I stared at her.

“Sh? What the hell mum!? I’m frea-“ I stopped talking when I heard a thump upstairs… someone was up there.

“HELP!” I yelled as loud as I could and banged on the door. “PLEASE HELP!”

I heard footsteps running above my head and then coming down the stairs. I stepped back just in time as the door swung open revealing Liam.

“Harry!? Anne!? Are you guys okay?” Liam asked looking a bit worried.

“Yeah yeah we’re fine thanks I gotta go!” I rushed out and then ran past him.

“Liam, grab him!” My mum ordered and a second later Liam had me pinned to the floor.

“Get the hell off of me Liam! I have to go! I have to warn him before they… oh my gosh… let me go!” I begged and tried to get out of his grip.

“Harry, you are not going alone. We will all go.” My mum said strictly and I stopped fighting.

“Then can we go… like now!?” I asked and she nodded.

Liam released me and we all hurried out the door.

“I have my car, let’s go.” Liam said running over to his car.

We had barely gotten situated in the car before Liam was flooring it and we were pressed back in our seats as we picked up speed quickly.

“Holy shit! You’re a fucking psycho!” I yelled and Liam chuckled.

“Just trying to get there as soon as possible mate! I can tell this… beast… means something to you.” Liam said glancing back at me and my mum smirked.

I felt my heart beat faster… Liam was right and I had only just realized minutes ago how deeply I felt for Louis… I didn’t just like him… no, I loved him and I couldn’t lose him now.


	11. Chapter Ten

**-At the Castle-**

“I can’t believe he let him go!” Zayn muttered as he, Susan, Niall, and Danielle stood downstairs.

“We’re gonna be stuck here forever…” Niall sighed sadly, “Harry has to come back… he just has to!”

Zayn looked at the blonde lad and reached out to pat his back. “It’ll be alright Nialler.”

“You know what they say… If you love something set it free.” Danielle said quietly and Susan nodded in agreement.

“He could have broken the spell… the rose… the last petal will fall tonight… It’s almost dead.” Niall whimpered and Danielle hurried to hug him.

“Shh, Niall everything will be okay.” She soothed him as he cried quietly.

“What’s that?” Zayn asked suddenly looking out the window and seeing a light approaching the castle.

The others turned and their eyes grew hopeful… maybe Harry really had come back! Their hopes were soon squashed as they saw a group of people push open the castle gates with weapons in their hands.

“Oh fuck… the castle doors… make sure they’re locked!” Zayn ordered and Danielle went running and made sure every lock was secure.

“We have to warn Louis!” Niall exclaimed and Zayn hurried off down the hall to the west wing. “Gather everyone in the castle, if it’s a fight they want… it’s a fight they’ll get.”

Zayn didn’t stop running until he reached Louis in the west wing. Louis was sitting next to the table with the enchanted rose, staring blankly at it.

“Sir! There are people ambushing the castle! They have weapons!” Zayn exclaimed and Louis looked at him sadly.

“Just let them come… there’s no more hope.” Louis whispered in a gravelly voice.

“But sir!” Zayn said in protest.

“No Zayn… it’s done. He’s gone.” Louis said hopelessly.

Zayn frowned at him and then hurried out of the room to help the others. Louis may have been fine with giving up, but he wasn’t.

“KILL THE BEAST!” Zayn heard the mob of people yelling as they banged on the door.

“KILL THE BEAST!”

“What are we going to do!?” Danielle asked looking around nervously as the rest of the castle workers walked in.

“We just go with it I guess… just try not to get killed.” Zayn said as the door locks began to give in from being so old.

Outside the people were pounding on the door with police equipment that was used to bust into people’s doors. They heard the locks began to break and it egged them on. Soon they found themselves inside the castle and staring at all the castle workers.

“Stay out of our way and nobody gets hurt!” Officer Poole yelled and people began to scurry around in search of the beast.

Taylor hurried off despite her fathers’ request for her to stay close to him. She wanted to find this beast and kill him herself. He had stolen Harry from her and he wasn’t going to get away with that. She had a sharp knife clutched in her hand as she opened doors and scanned every room she came to.

Eventually she found herself standing in front of the stairs that led up to the west wing. She brushed back some loose strands of hair that were falling from her ponytail as she walked up the stairs, watching for any movements.

She searched around the west wing until she came to the last door at the end of the hall. Taylor pulled it opened and peaked inside to see the beast sitting on the balcony. She smirked evilly and held the knife up as she entered the room slowly, eyes never leaving him.

The beast looked up when he saw the moon reflect off of something and saw Taylor standing there, knife gripped tightly in her hand. She watched as he looked at her with emotionless eyes and then he looked away from her.

“Pathetic. You deserve all the pain you’re about to be in!” Taylor hissed and raised the knife.

The beast was fully prepared to be killed. Harry was gone and he wasn’t coming back. At midnight the curse would be permanent as the last rose petal would fall. He would forever be a beast. He would forever be unloved. There was no point in fighting.

“NO! TAYLOR STOP! DON’T DO IT, PLEASE!” A familiar voice rang out through the cold night.

The beast looked down at the ground below and saw Harry running towards the castle with his mother and another lad. The beast smiled… Harry had come back. He heard a cackle behind him and turned just in time to catch Taylor’s hand that was coming down to stab him.

He gripped her hand tightly in his paw and stood to his full height, looming over her. He roared loudly in her face and for a moment she looked terrified. The beast shoved her, causing her to fall backwards and land on her butt.

He turned around and looked down at Harry and smiled at him, hope glittering in his blue eyes. He heard Taylor move behind him and turned to see her lunge at him. He moved quickly and she chased after him.

Every time she took a stab at him he would move but he wouldn’t lift a paw at her.

“What’s the matter beast, too kind and caring to fight back!?” She yelled at him and took another stab.

He moved just in time and hid in the shadows. She searched for him.

“Come out you horrid monster!” Taylor called out. “Tell me, were you in love with him!? Did you honestly think he would ever love you when he had someone like me! Someone human!”

Somewhere deep inside him he thought that maybe this was true… why would Harry ever love him when he could be with someone human… someone charming and not so hideous? But then again, Harry had come back so maybe, just maybe he did love him.

The beast stepped out of his hiding spot and Taylor swung at him with a large board she had picked up. He grabbed the board and ripped it from her hands and tossed it away. She pulled out the knife again and he dodged every stab she took.

Finally Taylor had had enough and jumped at him with the intentions of stabbing him as soon as she gets on him. The beast caught her by her neck and moved to dangle her over the balcony, hate evident in his eyes.

“No! No please! I’ll do anything! Please don’t drop me!” Taylor pleads and the beasts’ eyes softened, he can’t bring himself to kill someone.

He pulled her back to safety. He put her on the ground and with his hand still around her neck he got in her face.

“Get. Out!” He growled lowly and then roughly shoved her, sending her sliding across the concert and into a wall.

“Louis!” Harry’s voice sounded behind him and he whipped around to see the chocolate haired boy he’d grown to love.

“Harry… you came back!” Louis said walking towards him.

Harry reaches out to run his fingers through Louis’ slightly rough fur but there’s a shuffling noise that causes him to pause. A girlish shriek echoed in the night and suddenly Louis roared in pain. Harry’s eyes grew wide as Louis slouched forward some before releasing another loud roar as Taylor stab him in the back a second time.

Louis stumbled backwards and knocked into Taylor sending her stumbling to the balconies edge. She collided with the railing and toppled over the edge. The piercing scream that filled the night caused everyone in the castle to freeze.

Harry’s attention immediately went back to Louis who had fallen to the ground, blood pooling around him. Harry dropped to his knees beside and let out a choked sob. He gripped Louis’ paw tightly in his hand.

“You came back…” Louis murmurs, eyes feeling heavy.

“Of course I came back! I couldn’t let them… this is all my fault! If I had only gotten here sooner!” Harry said with tears running down his lightly tanned cheeks.

“Maybe it’s better this way.” Louis whispered sadly.

“No! Don’t talk that way! You’ll be alright, we’re together now! Everything is going to be fine, you’ll see!” Harry cried looking into Louis’ blue orbs.

Louis moved his paw up to Harry’s cheek and stroked it lightly, “At least I got to see you one… last… time.” He managed and then his paw dropped.

“No! NO! PLEASE! PLEASE! Please don’t leave me! I love you!” Harry sobbed and draped himself over Louis’ chest, crying into it.

Zayn, Niall, Susan, and Danielle watched with blurry eyes as the last petal fell from the wilted rose. They turned back to where Louis lay on the ground with Harry draped over him sobbing. It began to rain but Harry didn’t move.

“Oh my gosh…” Danielle sobs quietly with her hand clasped over her mouth.

Zayn looked at Niall and saw he was crying. Before he could think twice about it, he pulled the blonde lad into his arms and hugged him tightly to his chest.

Harry continued to sob on Louis’ unmoving chest until a ray of light caught his eye. He slowly lifted his head as more beams of light fall around him. They landed directly on Louis and Harry backed away with wide eyes as Louis began to rise into the air.

A thick fog surrounded Louis and Harry watched, not knowing what to think. He watched as bright beams of light came from where Louis was floating. Harry looked over at the others and saw them watching in awe and confusion.

He turned back and saw Louis drifting back down to the ground. Harry cautiously reached forward to touch the heap on the ground but jerked away when it started to move. His eyes grew even wider than before as a human slightly taller than himself with short, soft looking brown hair stood up. The persons back was to him. Harry watched as the person seemed to examine himself in disbelief just like he was doing.

Suddenly, the person turned around and Harry almost expired at the bright cerulean eyes now staring back at him.

“Harry… it’s me!” The person said with a beaming white smile.

“I – I – I… um.” Harry stuttered completely baffled.

“It’s me, Louis!” The man said and Harry’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Harry walked slowly towards Louis and then reached out his hand hesitantly. He ran his fingers through Louis’ short hair and looked deep into his eyes.

“Holy shit… it is you!” Harry gasped, “But how is that possible, I saw you d-die?”

Louis chuckled lightly and beamed down at Harry, “You broke the curse just in time… you love me just as I love you.” Louis said softly.

Harry couldn’t take it anymore. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck and collided his lips with the soft pink ones. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed him back with equal passion. As they pulled away, they looked into each other’s eyes and found they couldn’t stop smiling.

“Louis!” Niall exclaimed breaking away from Zayn.

“Niall! Zayn! Susan! Danielle!” Louis said rushing to hug his dear friends.

“Harry?” Harry’s mum called and then appeared with Liam at her side.

“Mum!” Harry said happily hurrying to hug her and Liam.

Once he pulled away he moved back to stand beside Louis. They wrapped their arms around each other and smiled, rubbing noses. In Harry’s opinion life couldn’t get much better right now. He had admitted his love for Louis in just the nick of time and broke the curse. Now, Louis was standing beside him, as a human, eyes full of love and happiness. Everything was just perfect. But by the look his mum was giving him… he was going to have some serious explaining to do…


	12. Chapter Eleven

**-Harry-**

We left the west wing and walked down the hall towards the music room. My hand securely in Louis’, our fingers laced together. I looked over at Liam and noticed he kept glancing over at Danielle who was also casting secret glances at Liam. I smirked and nudged Louis lightly.

“Hmm?” Louis hummed looking down at me.

“Look…” I whispered nodding my head in the direction of Liam and Danielle.

Louis looked up and a smile played on his perfect lips.

“Seems as though they like each other.” Louis said looking back down at me.

“I’d say so.” I nodded in agreement giving his hand a squeeze.

I could see the gears turning in Louis’ head and knew he was planning something.

We walked into the music room and everyone chose a beanbag or sofa to sit on. Louis and I walked over to one of the loveseats and sat down. I immediately curled into his side and he draped his arm over my shoulders, dipping his head to lightly kiss the top of my own.

“Alright… explain.” My mum commanded sitting down on one of the sofas.

“I um don’t really know where to start.” I laughed nervously.

I looked up at Louis and he smiled down at me.

“I guess it started when Louis saved me from the wolves in the forest because I ran away from the castle after getting my wits scared out of me by him.” I said and Louis’ face fell at the not so pleasant memory so I quickly continued, “Though, looking back on it now, I’m rather glad he did.” I smiled fondly up at Louis and saw the smile come back to his eyes.

“Continue…” My mum said smiling softly at us.

“Well, I don’t know, things just started changing after that. He was kind… friendly… caring and eventually I started to feel weird every time I was around him.” I looked away from my mum and back up into Louis’ blue eyes. “My heart would beat faster when he was near… my stomach felt like it had butterflies in it. I didn’t understand it at first but then I realized how I felt when those guys locked us in the basement and I knew they were coming here…” I trailed off.

Louis’ nose bumped against my own lightly as he rested his forehead against mine. I heard my mom, Susan, and Danielle awe at us and heat rise on my cheeks.

“Call me crazy, but I’m head over heels for Louis.” I said looking over at my mum.

“Oh trust me darling, I can tell.” She laughed and I blushed again.

“We should have a ball!” Louis announced suddenly.

“Excellent idea Sir!” Zayn said from where he sat next to Niall.

Hmm… they seemed rather close now. I thought to myself as I watched the blonde lad scoot a little closer to Zayn.

“Yeah, Liam, you can take Danielle.” I said and Liam went crimson.

Danielle blushed pink and I chuckled.

“I – I um… if you’d like… w-we could go together?” Liam asked stumbling over his words.

“Yeah… I’d like that.” Danielle said smiling shyly over at him.

Louis and I smiled at each other with knowing looks; those two were definitely going to get together at some point. My mum looked down at her outfit and grimaced.

“I can’t were these clothes to a ball.” She said gesturing to her jeans and plain t-shirt.

I laughed and then noticed Odette walking into the room.

“Odette, could you find something for my mum to where for the ball?” I asked kindly.

“Of course sir!” Odette said hurrying over to my mum. “It’s very good to see you again Prince Louis.” She said looking over at Louis and I gaped at him.  _Prince!_

“Well… that’s news… wait. That picture in the west wing, the young guy with the crown… that’s you isn’t it!?” I asked turning to Louis who nodded.

Well now I feel a little stupid… I can’t believe I didn’t make that connection sooner. I thought to myself as Louis pulled me up from the loveseat.

“Come on love, we have to get changed as well.” Louis said giving my arm a gentle tug.

Odette and my mum followed us out of the room and then went off in the direction that Odette pulled my mum in. Louis and I walked with our arms wrapped around each other’s waists. As I walked I noticed that the castle was sparkling clean and full of light unlike it had been just 30 minutes ago.

“What happened to the castle?” I asked as we continued to walk.

“The curse was broken therefore the castle is now back in its glorious state.” Louis explained, “Eleanora made the castle dark and a disaster when she cast the spell. Now that the spell is broken, everything is fixed and as it should be… all because of you.”

I chuckled and then smirked, “I guess you should be thanking me then.” I said cheekily.

Louis looked at me and quirked his eyebrow, “Cheeky.” He said and then his eyes grew a bit darker… and whoa what is that look!?

We arrived at my room and Louis moved to stand in front of me. He took my hand and raised it to his lips, planting a kiss on my knuckles.

“All good things come to those who wait Harry…” He murmured with a glint in his eyes, “You will definitely be thanked properly later.”

And with that he turned on his heel and strutted down the hall…  _fucking strutted_! I remained rooted in my spot, watching him. What the hell did he mean by that? Thanked properly? What!?


	13. Chapter Twelve

**-Third Person POV-**

Harry walked into his room after Louis had disappeared from his sight, head still wrapped up in what Louis had just said to him.

“Hello Harry.” Danielle greeted from where she stood laying out Harry’s outfit for the ball.

Harry jumped snapping out of his thoughts.

“Holy shit Danielle, don’t do that!” He whined and proceeded towards the bed.

Danielle laughed, “Sorry. Here’s your tux for tonight I’ve gotta go get myself ready now.” She said and then walked out of the room.

He sighed and changed into the classic black tux with a green tie the color of his eyes. Walking into the bathroom he fixed his hair then came back out and slipped on his shoes. Harry stared at himself in the large mirror that hung on the wall. A knock at the door drew his attention away from the mirror.

“Come in.” He called out and the door opened revealing Niall clad in a black tux.

“Hey Harry, time to head down to the ballroom, you’re ready right?” Niall asked with a smile.

Harry smiled back at him. He loved how happy the lad always seemed to be and how he never failed to make everyone smile.

“Yup.” Harry replied walking over to the door.

Harry and Niall walked down the halls of the castle, chatting about random things as other people hurried about in their formal wear.

“I’m so glad everything is back to normal.” Niall commented looking around the pristine castle.

“It’s a lot cheery here now than it was.” Harry said with a light chuckle.

“All thanks to you. I’ve never seen Louis so happy.” Niall responded as they reached the ballroom doors.

Harry blushed and laughed, “I’ve never felt so happy.”

Niall smiled in reply and pushed open the doors. Harry immediately noticed his mum and hurried over to where she stood chatting with Susan and Odette.

“Oh darling, you look so handsome!” Anne cooed patting Harry’s cheek.

“Thanks mum.” Harry muttered as Susan and Odette laughed at his blush.

“Oh, there’s Louis!” Susan said gesturing towards the doors.

Harry turned around and his eyes found Louis clad in a black tux much like his own except his tie was blue, just like his eyes. Louis glanced around and smiled as his eyes landed on Harry. He moved towards him and Harry found himself captivated by Louis as the music began to play.

“May I have this dance?” Louis asked extending his hand to Harry.

“Of course.” Harry squeaked placing his hand into Louis’.

Louis led Harry out to the middle of the dance floor and pulled him into his arms, smiling softly down at him. Harry’s cheeks turned a pale shade of pink as he realized everyone else had stepped away and was currently just standing at the edge watching them. He returned his attention to Louis as they began to sway with the music.

**“I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me**

**I still feel your touch in my dreams**

**Forgive me my weakness, but I don’t know why**

**Without you it’s hard to survive”**

Harry felt a smile tug at his lips as they began to move around the dance floor. He really didn’t know how to dance but with Louis leading he somehow managed to seem graceful but nearly as much as Louis.

**“Cause every time we touch I get this feeling**

**And every time we kiss I swear I can fly**

**Can’t you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last**

**Need you by my side**

**Cause every time we touch I feel the static**

**And every time we kiss I reach for the sky**

**Can’t you feel my heart be so…**

**I can’t let you go…**

**Want you in my life”**

Louis leaned down slightly and pressed his forehead against Harry’s gently. He entwined their fingers, noticing how perfectly they fit together; it was as though they were made for each other. As the song continued Louis began to softly sing the lyrics as they danced…

**“Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky**

**They wipe away tears that I cry**

**The good and the bad times, we’ve been through them all**

**You make me rise when I fall”**

Harry’s vision got a little blurry as Louis whispered the lyrics to him. He understood that Louis was telling him he had saved him from not only the curse but from himself. Harry knew from Zayn and Niall that Louis had been losing hope… losing faith. Louis had already begun to believe that nobody could ever love him before Harry had even stepped into his life. Now, Harry was so, so glad he had walked through those castle gates for the first time… he was glad he had been taken prisoner.

The song came to a close and Louis stopped moving but continued to hold Harry close to him. They stood in the middle of the room, arms tight around each other, and staring deeply into the other’s eyes.

“I love you.” Louis whispered brushing his nose against Harry’s.

“I love you too.” Harry replied returning Louis’ gesture.

Harry stared in awe as Louis’ ocean blue eyes darkened some.

“Come with me.” Louis said in a rough voice.

Harry couldn’t help but gasp at it. He had never heard Louis’ voice like that and it went straight to his groin. He felt his insides tighten as Louis’ pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and then proceed to lead him out of the ballroom.

Their fingers remained laced together as Louis led them through many halls and up a few flights of stairs before coming to a halt in front of large double doors. Harry watched silently as Louis reached into his coat pocket and produced a silver key. He placed it in the door lock and turned it. Once the key was safely back in his jacket he grasped the doorknob and opened the door, pulling Harry inside.

Louis released Harry’s hand and turned to shut and lock the door behind them. Harry turned around and gaped at what met his eyes. They were inside an enormous bedroom. The floors were a plush, thick carpet. The walls were tan and the lighting was at what one could call a seductive low. The majority of the light in the room was actually coming from the fire blazing in the fireplace, it cast a warm sensual glow over everything in the room… especially the large California king bed centered on a raised platform.

“What is this?” Harry asked.

“My actual bedroom, I didn’t use it after I was cursed.” Louis replied.

Louis moved to stand in front of Harry. He reached up and stroked Harry’s cheek with the back of his fingers softly before cupping his face and soothing over the soft skin with his thumb. Slowly, he dipped his head as Harry raised his lips. Louis captured those soft, darker pink, plump lips in a kiss so passionate that Harry felt himself grow weak at the knees. Louis snaked his arm around Harry’s slender waist as the younger boy clung to him.

He pulled back just a little so that their lips just brushed over each other. “Do you know how much you mean to me? You saved me from myself.” Louis whispered against Harry’s lips. “I began falling in love as soon as I heard your voice for the first time.”

Harry bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against Louis’ as he continued to speak.

“I want to show you how much you mean to me. I want to thank you for everything. I want to show you how much I love you.” Louis said kissing the corner of Harry’s mouth.

Harry pulled back with eyes wide open, his emerald green eyes turning darker at Louis’ words. He felt a burning sensation in his groin and gasped at the smoldering look Louis was now giving him.

Not knowing what else to do, Harry nodded his head. It was all the permission Louis needed to collide their lips once more. Harry immediately conceded control to Louis as his warm wet tongue invaded his mouth, leaving no spot untouched.

Louis pulled away and took both of Harry’s hands, pulling him in the direction of the large bed. Harry allowed himself to be pushed down, bouncing some on the plush, dark red sheet covered mattress. Louis climbing up and straddled his hips.

Louis pulled Harry up into a sitting position, remaining in his lap, and pushed the suit jacket off of his shoulders and down his arms. He tugged the jacket away and tossed it to the floor, quickly followed by his own. Harry stared into Louis’ eyes as the older removed their ties and then began gliding his fingers down Harry’s chest, unbuttoning the white dress shirt as he went.

Their shirts joined their jackets and ties on the floor. Louis ran his hands over the smooth expanse of Harry’s torso slowly with a caressing touch before one hand made its way to the back of Harry’s neck, the other planted on his chest as he rubbed his thumb against the soft skin. Their lips met once again and Louis pushed Harry down, not breaking the kiss.

Louis began gently rocking his hips into Harry’s, causing the younger boy to moan softly into his mouth. His hand moved south to unbuckle Harry’s belt before popping the button and pulling down the zipper on his pants. A minute later, their pants joined the rest of their clothes, leaving them in nothing but their boxers.

“Louis…” Harry gasped as the Louis pulled his lips away and began to pepper his neck with gentle kisses, occasionally pausing to suckle at the baby soft skin.

Louis ran his hands across Harry’s abdomen to his hip bones before hooking underneath his boxers and pulling them down, exposing Harry to the still cool air around them despite the fire. Harry let his arms fall back neck to his head as Louis sat up just long enough to shimmy out of his black boxers which did nothing to hide his erect length.

Harry whimpered as Louis lowered himself back down on top of him and their lengths brushed against each other for the first time. Such a simple touch, but Harry felt a tingling sensation spread through his entire body, desire blooming within him.

He faintly heard the pop of a cap and looked to see Louis slicking up three of his fingers with lube. Harry gasped in surprise as he felt one of the lube slicked fingers trace around his entrance.

“Okay?” Louis asked softly in concern.

“Yeah… s’ just cold.” Harry replied feeling the cool finger prod at his entrance.

His eyes squeezed shut as he felt Louis’ finger breech him slowly. It was a foreign feeling, but he had only done this to himself twice and Louis’ fingers felt completely different. Louis leaned down a kissed Harry, stilling his finger once it was fully inside, to distract him from the burn.

“You can move.” Harry whispered out after a minute.

Louis pecked his lips once more before starting to slowly move his finger, occasionally pushing in a little harder to hit Harry’s prostate. Harry tensed for a moment as he felt a second digit being added. He willed himself to relax. A moan escaped his lips as Louis moved his fingers; the pain was fading and being replaced by pleasure. Soon after, Louis pushed in a third finger and Harry began writhing under him at the pleasure taking over his entire body.

“Louis… p-please.” Harry rasped feeling his abdomen tighten.

Louis buried his face in Harry’s slightly sweaty neck, sucking gently on the skin, and pulled his fingers out. Harry whined at the loss. Louis reached blindly for the bottle of lube. Once he got it, he pulled away from Harry’s neck and popped open the cap. He poured a good amount into his hand and spread it over his painfully hard length then lined himself up with Harry’s entrance.

“Ready?” Louis breathed snaking his free arm under Harry’s neck and letting his hand rest on Harry’s shoulder, thumb rubbing against his skin.

“Please.” Harry whispered as they stared intently into each other’s eyes.

Louis dipped his head and pressed his lips to Harry’s who immediately parted his lips. His tongue dipped into the warm wetness of Harry’s mouth as he began to ease himself into his entrance. He swallowed Harry’s groans of pain. Harry kissed Louis harder. Louis’ member was definitely thicker than his three fingers had been. He could feel the burn as he stretched around Louis’ thick length.

When Louis was fully inside him, he stopped and let Harry adjust. Louis pulled his head back a little and began peppering every inch of Harry’s face and neck that he could reach with kisses. Harry relaxed almost instantly as he felt Louis’ lips on his hot skin.

“Move.” Harry whispered leaning his head back to give Louis more access to his neck.

Louis pulled out till just his tip was inside Harry and then pushed back slowly. Harry gasped as Louis made contact with his prostate.

“Oh God! Right there Lou!” Harry moaned as Louis repeated his action, maintaining a slow and steady pace.

Louis didn’t want this to be rough at the moment. He wanted Harry to feel how much he loved him so he kept his slow pace even when Harry moaned out little  **‘faster’** and  **‘harder’** s. Louis felt Harry’s hips begin to rock up into his, urging Louis to give him what he was asking for.

Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’ hips, planting his feet between Louis’ legs. One of his hands went to Louis’ back while the other found its way to into his soft brown hair. Louis again buried his face into Harry’s neck, mouthing at the moist skin. He couldn’t help but increase the pace and roughness of his thrust when he felt Harry clench around him.

“O-ohh! L-Louis… faster please.” Harry breathed dragging his hand down Louis’ tone back. “H-harder.”

Louis sped up until he was pounding into Harry. The room was filled with the sound of slapping skin, their moans, and the crackling of the fire. Harry felt himself getting closer as Louis struck his prostate every time he thrust in.

Harry picked his head up and latched his mouth onto Louis’ shoulder while Louis continued sucking at his neck.

“S-so close Lou… Shit right there baby!” Harry gasped feeling Louis bottom out over and over again.

“Me too.” Louis murmured against Harry’s skin. “Feel me. Feel how much I want you. Feel how much I need you. Feel how much I love you.”

Harry’s body began to shake at Louis’ words a sure sign he was about to climax. Louis knew Harry was close just like himself so he picked up the pace, pounding into Harry’s tight heat as fast as he could, chasing their orgasms.

“LOUIS!” Harry cried out, throwing his head back, as his climax washed over him, releasing between their bodies.

The feeling of Harry’s release between them and Harry’s clenching heat brought Louis to his own climax. He slowed his thrusts as he released deep inside of Harry with a cry of his loves name.

Louis stopped moving completely and just lay on top of Harry, both of them gasping for air. Slowly he pulled his head from Harry’s neck and moved to his lips, bringing them together in what had to of been the tenderest kiss ever. His lips moved against Harry’s softly, his hands moving to tangle in soft chocolate curls.

He pulled out of Harry causing him to whimper at the loss and hiss at the soreness. Louis didn’t feel the need to roll off of him and Harry didn’t want him to, he wanted to feel the length of Louis’ body on top of him.

Louis ran his fingers over Harry’s defined jaw while his other moved under Harry’s head, remaining tangled in his hair. Harry’s hands rubbed softly up and down Louis’ sides, leaving goose bumps in their wake despite how hot Louis’ skin was.

Louis smiled softly, his eyes scanning every inch of Harry’s handsome face. He couldn’t get over how bright and loving Harry’s green eyes were and how they were staring at him.

“Thank you for saving us.” Louis whispered nudging his nose against Harry’s.

“I’m glad I could.” Harry replied quietly, his voice deep and tired.

“Thank you for saving me… for loving me even though I was hideous.” Louis continued pulling back just enough to look into Harry’s eyes.

“You weren’t to me. You may have been on the outside, but inside you were gold… you shone like the sun… it made you indescribably beautiful to me.” Harry said softly and Louis’ vision blurred with tears.

“I love you, Harry Styles.” Louis whispered roughly as a tear fell from his eye and onto Harry’s cheek.

“I love you, Louis Tomlinson.” Harry whispered back.

Louis connected their lips once more in a gentle, loving kiss. He couldn’t help but smile against Harry’s lips. This is what he had been dreaming of his entire life… and it was better than he could have ever imagined.


	14. Epilogue

Harry sat on the cushioned window seat in his bedroom and stared down at the snowy land. The sun was just beginning to set, the sky turning glorious shades of pink, purple, orange, and blue. He smiled softly as he watched the sun set. He couldn’t think of a time when he had been happier. His life was perfect.

It had been a year since he had been taken as a prisoner. It had been a year since he had begun to get butterflies in his stomach. It had been exactly one year today that he had admitted his love for Louis and saved him from the curse.

Harry’s smile grew at the thought of Louis. He knew so well how soft Louis’ feathery brown hair was. He knew how soft Louis’ lips were. He knew how soft Louis’ skin felt against his own. He knew every inch of Louis and Louis knew every inch of him.

Harry sighed heavily. He missed Louis terribly. He ached for him on their anniversary. He needed him. He wanted him. But he wasn’t here.

Louis had been gone for one week now. Harry understood though that Louis had things to attend to now that he was human again. His responsibilities as a Prince had resumed as soon as the curse had been broken.

He remembered the conversation they had had the same night they had made love for the first time.

 

_They had been cuddled up against each other in the California king bed. Sharing lazy kisses as the light from the fire danced on the walls and its crackles filled the otherwise silent room._

_“I understand if you don’t want to be with me.” Louis had said looking into Harry’s eyes._

_“What do you mean?” Harry asked confused._

_“Now that I’m human again, my duties as a Prince will resume. I’ll have to be away sometimes. I understand if you don’t want a relationship like that… where I can’t be here with you all the time.” Louis replied looking rather sad._

_Harry had chuckled and snuggled closer to the older man. “I’m not leaving you. You basically waited for me for years… I think I can handle you being away for a week or so whenever you have to be.”_

_“Really?” Louis had asked eyes bright with hope._

_“Yes. I love you. I can’t even imagine leaving you.” Harry responded leaning forward to close the distance between their lips._

 

The last bit of daylight fell from the sky and Harry sighed. In just a few hours, their anniversary would be over. Pushing himself up off the window seat, he walked out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen where he found Niall and Zayn talking quietly and feeding each other assorted cheeses.

“You guys are so cheesy.” Harry said laughing at his own little joke.

“That was horrid Haz!” Niall laughed patting the stool beside him.

Harry walked over and sat down, picking up a cube of sharp cheddar and popping it in his mouth. A moment later Liam and Danielle came waltzing into the kitchen laughing and holding hands. Harry smiled at the couple. Liam and Dani had been dating for just 4 months now. It had taken Liam longer than Harry had expected to build up the courage and ask the curly haired girl out, but when he finally did Dani had all but screamed yes.

“Hey Haz, no word from Louis?” Liam asked as they sat down on the other stools.

Harry shook his head looking rather grim. He had at least been expecting a text or call from Louis, but 3 hours before their anniversary was over, he had received neither.

“I’m sorry love.” Dani said reaching over and patting Harry’s hand. “I’m sure he hasn’t forgotten, he’s probably just really busy.”

“I know, I just… you know… it’s hard sometimes.” Harry muttered resting his cheek on his fisted hand.

“I’m sure he’ll call Haz and remember he loves you.” Niall said patting Harry’s back sympathetically.

“Yeah.” Harry nodded lifting his head and reaching out to snitch a cube of Gouda.

He hummed at the delightfully smoky flavor before reaching for the fried mozzarella balls that Susan was placing on the table. The five of them chatted for the next hour about what to do for Christmas, how they wanted to decorate the castle.

“Well I think I’m going to turn in for the night.” Zayn said standing up and stretching. “Coming Nialler?”

Niall smiled happily and stood up as well, “Yeah, I’m knackered.”

“Night you guys.” Zayn said reaching for Niall’s hand before turning to Harry. “Try not to worry Haz, I’m sure Lou will call.”

“Thanks Zayn.” Harry offered him a small smile.

“Night!” Niall exclaimed as they walked out of the room.

Harry, Liam, and Dani called their good nights after them.

“I’m going to stay the night here if you don’t mind Harry?” Liam questioned standing up from his seat.

“Oh no, I don’t mind Li, you’re always welcome.” Harry replied giving his best mate a dimpled smile. “Dani, show him to a spare bedroom please.”

Dani laughed and nodded her head while taking Liam’s outstretched hand. “Of course Harry. Goodnight.”

“Night.” Harry smiled and watched them walk away, leaving him alone.

He sighed and hopped off the chair when he saw the wall clock reading 11:45PM. The others had long since gone to bed; he was probably the only one awake at this point. Harry slowly made his way to the music library. He was tired but he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep, not when Louis hadn’t been in contact with him. He would just lie in their bed and think about his cerulean eyed love.

Harry pressed play on his iPod and sat down in one of the oversized beanbags. He closed his eyes as the music from Big Time Rush’s song Worldwide flowed out of the speakers. Harry always liked to listen to it when Louis was away. It reminded him that Louis did think about him no matter where he went and that they would soon be together again when he had to go.

The song ended and he reached over and turned the iPod off before settling back into the beanbag. He really did understand Louis having to go and do what was required of him as a Prince, but he really did wish Louis was here, with him. Harry just wanted to feel Louis’ arms around him as they cuddled in their bed and shared sweet, chaste kisses while listening to the fire crackle in the fireplace.

“I always listen to that song before I go to bed when I’m away.” A light male voice rang out in the room and Harry’s eyes snapped open.

He looked towards the door and saw Louis leaning casually against it, dressed in dress slacks and a jumper that was Harry’s. Even though Louis was slightly taller than Harry, his jumpers fit the older man perfectly still.

“Louis!” Harry exclaimed rocketing out of the beanbag as fast as he could.

He crossed the room and flung himself into Louis’ awaiting arms. Opening his eyes just a little he saw the clock read 11:59PM. Louis had made it home before their anniversary ended.

 “Happy anniversary baby.” Louis cooed softly into Harry’s chocolate curls.

“Happy anniversary Boo.” Harry whispered pressing further into Louis’ tone arms. “Just in time, I was afraid you had forgotten.” He admitted nuzzling into Louis’ neck.

“Never Hazza. You’ve been on my mind all day, every day. I was just so busy today and then I fell asleep on the way home. I never forgot babe, I promise.” Louis said tightening his grip on his love for a moment before pulling back some. “Come.”  He smiled leaning forward and pressing his chilled lips to Harry’s warm ones in a slow and tender kiss.

Louis led Harry through the castle and up to their bedroom where he quietly shut the door behind them. They walked around the room shuffling out of their clothes and pulling on plaid pajama pants before crawling up into the large bed.

Louis opened his arms to Harry, motioning for the younger man to come cuddle. Harry was all too happy to accept the invitation. He snuggled into Louis’ arms with a content sigh.

“I missed you so much Haz.” Louis whispered burying his face into Harry’s soft curls, breathing deeply and taking in the sweet smell of the shampoo he used.

“Missed you too Boo.” Harry hummed as Louis pressed feather light kisses into his hair.

Harry reached up and placed one of his hands on Louis’ arm that was wrapped across his chest and shoulders, thumb rubbing gently against the soft skin, while his other fell to rest on Louis’ thigh.

“I know it’s not our anniversary anymore…” Louis began pulling away slightly. “But I have something for you.”

Harry shifted a little in Louis’ arms so he could get a better look at his loves face. He smiled at how bright Louis’ eyes were, so full of love.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” Harry said letting his head fall back onto Louis’ arm as he stared at him.

“Mmm, I wanted to.” Louis laughed lightly then took his arm from Harry’s chest and reached under the pillow behind him.

He pulled out a little box wrapped in silver paper and handed it to Harry. Harry took the box and slowly pulled off the paper revealing the black box beneath. Oh God… was this what he thought it was?

 Biting his lip he opened the box and promptly burst into tears. Happy tears. He felt Louis cuddle him closer, pressing more kisses into his hair and on his temple.

“Will you baby?” Louis asked in a soft voice. “Will you be mine forever?”

Harry nodded, still staring with watery eyes down at the simple silver ring in the box with ‘L & H’ engraved on the inside and ‘Forever’ engraved on the outside.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Harry whispered looking back at Louis and pressing his lips to his between each yes.

Louis reached out and took the ring out of the box. Harry lifted his left hand and Louis slipped the ring onto his ring finger.

“I love you Harry, forever and always.” Louis said looking deeply into the green eyes he had grown to love more than anything.

“I love you too Louis, always and forever.” Harry replied then leaned forward to kiss Louis’ thinner pink lips.

“For infinity.” Louis smiled against Harry’s fuller lips.

“And beyond.” Harry chuckled nudging Louis’ nose with his own.

They slowly sank down from their sitting position, legs tangling with each other’s and the sheets, bodies pressed close. Their lips collided with love, lust, tenderness, and urgency all at once.

Harry didn’t think he could ever be happier than what he was in that moment. He had found the love of his life because he had been imprisoned by him and now he was engaged to the most amazing man ever in his eyes. Harry knew Louis was his forever, he would never dream of loving another.

Louis didn’t think he could be happier either. He had discovered love. He had found the carrier of his heart because he had taken him prisoner in his darkest hours. Now he was engaged to the most incredible person in his eyes… the person that had seen past his horrid appearance and saw the good in him when no one else could.

They were happy. They were bright eyed. They were two hearts beating as one.

And it was all because Harry had learned to love The Beast.

~Fin~


End file.
